Consolidando una amistad
by Fanny Taka
Summary: El Trío de Oro no siempre estuvo unido, fue su primera aventura la que los convirtió en amigos. El ataque del trol. Pero, ¿cómo sería si estuvieran cambiados al género opuesto?, ¿todo ocurriría como lo conocemos?. ¿Se volverían amigos? ¿O no?.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de mayo "Gender Bender" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

Yo use la opción de **Escristora**, donde escogería una escena y la acoplaría con los personajes con su género opuesto.

**Aviso:** Lo que esta en _cursiva _son las líneas que su autora original hizo, yo solo las puse porque las consideré necesarias.

* * *

En Hogwarts era más que sorprendente que se colará un trol, es decir, ¿¡cómo protones se iba a colar una bestia de semejante magnitud sin que nadie se diera cuenta!?, a ciencia cierta ninguna persona en ese lugar encontraba respuesta para eso, ni siquiera los docentes... ¡es que no tenía sentido alguno!. Vale que, momentáneamente, lo pasaran por alto sin embargo ya habían transcurrido minutos de eso; lo supieron cuando la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que se llamaba Quirrell, entró gritando ese anuncio. ¡No obstante no era momento de quedarse como estatuas!, ¡era momento de reaccionar!.

¿Por qué?.

Porque tenían que proteger a los alumnos, sobretodo a los de primero e incluyendo a los de séptimo, no permitirían que salieran dañados ¡era su deber!. Por otro lado, los estudiantes, decir que se espantaron era un eufemismo... muggle, mestizo o sangre-pura, sean cuales fueran, todos sabían aunque fuera lo mínimo como para conocer que no querrían hacer una cosa y esa era: juzgarlos. Sí, era un torpeza, ¡hasta Crabbe y Goyle, unas completas descerebradas, rozando lo troglodita, eran conscientes que eran un suicidio ir tras esa alimaña!. Dado que todos tenían algo en común.

¿Cuál?.

Sentido de la auto-conservación.

Y por eso mismo un fuerte chillido resonó por las cuatro paredes del Gran Comedor, varios querían a sus madres y otros que ese trol no los hallará. ¡Estaban muertos del miedo!, algunos sentían que casi se hacían en sus pantalones.

La Directora de Hogwarts, Dumbledore, viendo que sus estudiantes no se calmarían ni aunque el profesor de Transfiguraciones, McGonagall, le mandara una de sus muy conocidas miradas severas, optó por la opción de que su varita soltara fuegos artificiales, de ese modo llamó la atención de los presentes.

_—Prefectos —exclamó—, conducid a vuestros grupos a los dormitorio, de inmediato. _

Ni lenta, ni perezosa la tercer hija de los Weasley, Percy, se puso de pie y, demostrando cuan excelente liderazgo poseía, comenzó a decir.

—_¡Seguidme! ¡Los de primer año, manteneos juntos! ¡No necesitáis temer al trol si seguís mis órdenes! Ahora, venid conmigo. Haced sitio, tienen que pasar los de primer año. ¡Perdón, soy una prefecta!._

Instantáneamente los Gryffindor's, sobre todo los que más nombró en aquel mandato, siguieron a la muchacha pelirroja... ¡querían vivir!, eso y que ser apaleado o apaleada por semejante criatura no figuraba en sus listas de "cosas por hacer". En fin, después de despegar de manera ordenada el Gran Comedor, que en situaciones como esas hasta los más revoltosos obedecerían cualquier cosa por continuar con su existencia, un dúo, conformado por dos chicas, habló susurrando.

—Esto es increíble, nuestro primer día ¡y ya una bestia hay amenazándonos! —se quejó una jovencita alta, flacucha y pecosa, con manos y pies grandes, sin contar a su nariz en esa categoría. Era bonita, como toda niña a ojos de su madre y hermanas mayores, sin contar a su hermanito, el único hijo varón en la familia, y a su padre; también era pelirroja, como aquella prefecta, que era su hermana mayor, solamente que su cabello era el más largo de sus todas las féminas que conformaban su clan, quizás eso de ser la hija menor de la familia tenía algo que ver, debido que casi llegaba a sus glúteos—. ¿Y no se supone que las bromistas me cuidarían?, pues en caso de ser así, hacen un buen trabajo —concluyó irónica.

El nombre de la chica de cabellera roja era Ronda Birdy Weasley Prewett, aunque prefiere que le digan Ron ya que es más sencillo y que detesta... no, odia... no, **aborrece** su segundo nombre. Además de que si le llaman Ronda no responde.

—Tranquila, Ron, seguramente fueron arrastradas por Percy —la tranquilizó, o eso intento, una muchacha de pelo negro y ojos color verde brillante, al contrario de su única amiga su cabello era cortado por arriba de sus hombros. Ella sabía la razón, su tío le dijo exactamente que no podía tener el cabello más prolongado que su prima, menos ser más hermosa, cosa que a comparación de la cerdota rubia ya era; en conjunto con un flequillo para ocultar la cicatriz que la nominaba _La Niña-Que-Vivió_.

Se llamaba Harleth Jaimie Potter Evans, al igual que Birdy optaba por que le nombrasen por un apodo, cosa que no entendía era por qué era, precisamente, Harrie, en su momento pensó que se debía a combinaron "Har" de Harleth e "ie" de Jaime, pero ¿de dónde salía la ere extra?. Misterios de la vida, se dijo en ese instante recordando el tema.

—Sea cual sea, me alegra que ya nos vayamos a nuestros dormitorios —expresó Ron cruzándose de brazos, enfadada—. Algo bueno salió de esto, ¿cierto?. Suspendieron las clases.

Harleth rodó los ojos y acotó—: Dudo mucho que eso provoque que cancelen los deberes —ahí florecía su lado pesimista.

Birdy bufó pensando en el carácter de su amiga.

Pasaron los minutos y, cuando se encaminaron cerca, casi llegando, a los baños, sintieron un olor raro; como petulante, era sin lugar a dudas, asqueroso, como si nadie nunca hubiera lavado los sanitarios.

—Se parece a la habitación de Fran y Gillian —murmuró la pelirroja arrugando la nariz—, asco, con razón los chicos no vienen a menudo ¡apesta! —en su rostro se formó una mueca de asco.

—No creo que sea, precisamente, cosa del baño —_Harrie súbitamente se aferró al brazo de Ron—. ¡Acabo de acordarme... Humphrey!._

—En serio ¡no puede tener un nombre que sea más sencillo de pronunciar! —al ver la mala cara de Jaimie agregó—; _¿qué pasa con él?._

_—No sabe nada del trol._

_Ron se mordió el labio._

_—Oh, bueno —aceptó enfadada—. Pero que Percy no nos vea._

_—_Si vamos a hacerlo, vamos ya —la menor de las hijas Weasley la siguió. Corrieron rápido y al ver pasar a unos Ravenclaw's se colaron con ellos, solamente que fueron en la dirección opuesta a la ellos, no creían que fuera tan complicado llegar al baño de los niños, el mal olor las guiaría. O eso pensaba Harleth ya que en el mundo muggle normalmente es fácil de reconocer por eso.

Dejando eso de lado, porque era lo mínimo en esa circunstancia, al _doblar una esquina oyeron unos pasos apresurados a sus espaldas._

—_¡Percy! —susurró Birdy, empujando a Harrie detrás de un gran buitre de piedra._

_Sin embargo, al mirar; no vieron a Percy, sino a Snape. Cruzó el pasillo y desapareció de la vista._

—_¿Qué es lo que está haciendo? —murmuró la azabache de ojos verdes esmeraldas—. ¿Por qué no está en las mazmorras, con el resto de los profesores?._

—_No tengo la menor idea._

_Lo más silenciosamente posible, se arrastraron por el otro pasillo, detrás de los pasos apagados de la profesora de Pociones._

_—Se dirige al tercer piso —dijo Harrie, pero Ronda levantó la mano._

_—_¿No oyes los pasos, como de un trol? —preguntó llena de miedo, pero también poseía valentía. Puede que Humphrey no le encante por ser un sabihondo exigente, pero eso no quiere que lo quiere ver malherido, y haciendo honor a que es una Gryffindor, va allí ¡en busca del chico que odia!.

O tal vez será por otra cosa.

Volviendo al punto, los pasos se hacían más y más cercanos, ambas féminas se asustaron ¡vamos que sólo tenían once años! que sean Gryffindor's no quiere decir que no sientan temor, como los Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw's y Slytherin's piensan. ¡Hasta ellos tienen sus deslices!.

_Se ocultaron en las sombras y lo vislumbraron. Era un visión horrible. Más de tres metros y medio de alto y tenía la piel de color gris piedra, en descomunal cuerpo deforme y una pequeña cabeza pelada. Detentaba piernas cortas, gruesas como troncos de árbol, y pies achatados y deformes. El aroma que despedía era increíble. Llevaba un gran bastón de madera que arrastraba por el suelo, porque sus brazos eran muy largos._

_El monstruo se detuvo en una puerta y miró hacia el interior. Agitó sus largas orejas, tomando decisiones con su minúsculo cerebro, y luego entró lentamente en la habitación._

Ron carraspeó los dientes— ¿Ahora que hacemos, Harrie? —se giró a la de pelo negro, ella parecía estar pensando, unos segundos después sugirió.

—Acerquémonos —Birdy la ojeó como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza—, no para que nos ataque. Además no podemos hacer nada más, no está la llave —la pelirroja suspiró resignada, asintió y empezó a caminar a su lado. Total, la idea fue de ambas. Eso y que Jaimie era muy curiosa, con esa proposición se lo dejó más claro que el agua.

Ni bien avanzaron tres pasos cuando una voz de mandato escucharon—: ¡Ni se les ocurra hacerlo, es muy peligroso! —se giraron en esa dirección y lo vieron. ¡Era Humphrey Granger!, él era un jovencito que detentaba mucho pelo de color castaño y los dientes de delante bastante largos; quitando eso, sus brazos estabas cruzados y poseía una mirada desafiante, como retándolas a hacerlo.

—Granger —escupió la Weasley con asco y devolviendo la mirada al castaño.

Granger, después de que el trol pasó su bastón cerca del pelo de la pelirroja y lo bajará hasta tomar su túnica, la que quedó agarrada por las astillas del arma de la bestia, terminó siendo arrastrado dentro del baño.

_—¡Humphrey! —dijeron al unísono._

Intercambiaron miradas, como preguntándose si deberían hacerlo, sabiendo que si no hubieran propuesto ir a espiar a semejante troglodita, se fueron _a toda velocidad hasta la puerta, resoplando de miedo. Harrie empujó la puerta y entraron corriendo.__  
_

_Humphrey Granger estaba agazapado contra la pared opuesta, con aspecto de estar _en shock. _El personaje deforme avanzaba hacia él, chocando contra los lavamanos._

_—_¡Tenemos que hacer algo! —escandalizó Harleth, desesperada.

—Aunque no me caiga bien —dejó la frase en el aire, Ronda, corriendo al monstruo con su cabellera ondeando detrás de ella.

Gracias al griterío pegado por la de ojos esmeralda el ser deforme se volteo hacia ella, olió en su dirección y se encaminó a las féminas. Granger, quien no iba a permitirlo y saliendo de la estupefacción, _tiró de un grifo y lo arrojó con toda su fuerza contra la pared_. El trol ahora oteó al castaño, luego de avanzar unos pasos que para desgracia de Ron y Harrie no fueron muchos, _se detuvo a pocos centímetros de Humphrey_.

—_¡Eh, cerebro de guisante! —gritó Ron desde el otro extremo, tirándole una cañería de metal._

Potter pensó en que momento fue que llegó hasta allá, se encogió de hombros dado que ese no era el momento adecuado. Volteó a ojear al niño, parecía que volvió a quedar como estatua.

La horrible criatura, enloquecida por tantos gritos y golpes, levantó su bastón contra Ronda, ella no se cohibió como Humphrey, no, tenía sujetada con fuerza su varita; lástima que en ese momento _Harrie hizo algo tanto valiente como estúpido: corrió, dando un gran saltó y se colgó, por detrás, del cuello de aquel monstruo. La atroz bestia no se daba cuenta de ese hecho, sin embargo hasta un ser así podía sentirlo si uno le clavaba un palito de madera en la nariz, pues la varita de Harrie todavía estaba en su mano cuando saltó y se había introducido directamente en uno de los orificios nasales del trol._

_Chillando de dolor; el trol se agitó y sacudió su bastón, con Potter colgada de su cuello y luchando por su vida. En cualquier momento el monstruo la destrozaría, o le daría un golpe terrible con su arma. _Humphrey seguía sin reaccionar_. Ronda empuñó su propia varita, sin saber qué iba a hacer; y se oyó gritar le primer hechizo que se le ocurrió._

_—¡Wingardium leviosa!._

_El bastón salió volando de las manos del trol, se elevó, muy arriba, y luego dio la vuelta y se dejó caer sobre la cabeza de su dueño. El trol se levantó y cayó boca abajo con un ruido que hizo temblar la habitación. _

Desde ese momento, aunque hubieran perdido y ganado cinco puntos: el primero por Humphrey, y el segundo por Ron y Harleth, hubo algo que cambió en los tres. ¿Qué cosa?. La manera de llevarse, ¿eh?. Sí, ellos ahora son amigos inseparables, bueno, casi inseparables; desde el minuto en que Granger mintió se convirtió en el sabelotodo de su grupo. Gracias al incidente del trol, se consolidó una hermosa amistad que permanecería por lo que les restaba de vida y, en las circunstancias que tendría validez, que probaría que tan unidos eran, ¡allí se demostraría cuan espléndida es!.

¿Y al pasar de los años, eso se quedaría?.

No importaría que transcurriría en sus años de estudios, ¡ellos no se separarían! y si bien eso pasaba ¡se volverían a unir!. Porque eso eran ellos, el Trío Dorado, una bella amistad, casi hermandad para unos. Si uno estaba en problemas, los otros no dudarían en sacrificarse por esa persona.

¡Es maravilloso ese Trío!.

Y de eso no le quedaba duda a Hogwarts, pese a que no a todos le simpatice la idea.

* * *

Ahora diré el por qué de los nombres.

**Humphrey **tenía pensado ponerle, a Hermione, Herman. Pero creí que sería más conveniente uno que fuera tan costoso de pronunciar como el verdadero.

**Harleth Jaimie **he leído historias donde le ponen _Harriet "Harri" _por lo que supuse que sería más original si fuera una combinación, la que leyeron al comienzo.

**Ronda Birdy **el primero fue sencillo XD pero el segundo... solamente comentaré que me entretuve bastante encontrándolo.

Son los únicos a los que le cambiado el nombre, al menos públicamente, y no explicaré por qué a **Percy **no se lo modifiqué. Je, je, je. Secretos del fic =P.

En fin, desde que me leí el reto inmediatamente se me vino a la cabeza el momento en que se conocen [no lo negaré] pero a la hora de adaptarlo, no lo sé, pero no le sentí... ¿encanto?. Sí, eso. No eran algo tan espléndido como me lo planteé así que prefería la escena del trol. Hablando de eso, espero que quedarán IC *suspiro* al menos ya cumplí con la entrega.

_**~Travesura realizada.**_


End file.
